


Rumors and Just How Odd They Can Be

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: A Romance Made For the Movies [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Model!Meg, Multi, Really cute, actor!ryan, cameraman!Gavin, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months of dating out of the media’s way, it’s about time to reveal their relationship… But it’s pretty funny how rumors work…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors and Just How Odd They Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A sequel to ‘Even Celebrities Can Fangirl’ when they come out about their relationship, and it’s real sweet and stuff.
> 
> Here we go! More turnfreewood! And sorry if the passing of time sounds strange, I was excited to write the ending part but I couldn’t figure out how to get there smoothly… but oh well! It’s another part of this au!

For the past few months, the media had slowly been catching onto the trio. Ryan ( _he told Meg and Gavin that they could just call him Ryan, not James_ ) had been seen spending more time with the couple, and for a while now, he’d been deflecting questions asked to him by magazines and reporters on the situation.

He’d just say ‘well I’ve met two pretty cool people… Why? Am I not allowed to have some friends?’ with a joking smirk and a raised eyebrow. It tended to make the reporters a little pissy, pushing for more, but he’d only wink and move on.

Meg was the same, getting questioned daily on twitter, and even on her youtube channel, where she made just random vlogs and Q-n-A videos. But whenever the question was brought up on a QNA, or as she called them, ‘Ask Meg’s, she’d just laugh and say that the actor was a pretty funny guy, so that led to them hanging out more.

Gavin had gotten the least of it. He wasn’t famous on youtube, nor was he on the big screen constantly, so he didn’t get questioned by reporters weekly. Even when he was out with Meg, he wasn’t questioned. All he got was the people on twitter and their tweets, which could easily be ignored.

But they had been deflecting questions and telling lies for weeks, and it was slowly getting annoying for everyone involved. The reporters were getting pissed at not getting answers, and the trio was steadily getting more and more annoyed about answering them with a lie.

 

“Wow, look at this one,” Meg swallowed her bite before turning her laptop to show the other two.

They were eating breakfast after Ryan had stayed the night, and it became a habit for Meg to check the latest news and list off all of the crap reporters are coming up with. Their favorite lately had been making up lies and rumors about her, and her two boyfriends. The rumors only started when the reporters were getting bored with the same three answers, and they just _had_ to come up with something to sate the public eye.

( _But yes, they had gotten together in the past few months, after a night of drinking and Gavin deciding to grow a pair and tell Ryan what he and Meg were feeling. Luckily, Ryan had returned and kissed him… The rest was history.)_

Ryan put his fork down, leaning closer to Gavin to read it. It said ‘ _CHEATING IN PARADISE?’_ followed by a short article on how it was rumored that Meg was cheating on Gavin with Ryan. Gavin broke into loud laughs, and Ryan chuckled, Meg starting to laugh too.

“Bloody idiots!” Gavin cried, spreading his palms onto the table as he laughed. Ryan only chuckled, shaking his head before sitting back upright.

“That’s insane,” the blond had on a smile that Meg and Gavin loved. “Like I’d cheat on Gavin.”

That made the Brit flush, but he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s cheek, which then sparked Meg to do the same on the other cheek. The couple was tooth-rotting-ly sweet, and it was no surprise why everyone appeared to be so interested in them, they were quite the relationship.

But after a breakfast, Meg cleared away the dishes, setting them in the sink to be cleaned and put in the dish washer later, and Gavin and Ryan took to the couch, using their day off to play video games. It was a nice, relaxing day after a few weeks of hard work as they wrapped up the movie that got the trio together, Burnie had given Gavin a month off, giving the Brit a wink and saying ‘enjoy the month off with your new boyfriend’.

And Gavin was using it well, _very_ well. He spent the time with his girlfriend and boyfriend, and helping bring Ryan fully into the relationship, and the house. Over the last few weeks, Ryan has sort of moved in. He had a section in the closet for the clothes he left behind, and had a permanent spot in the bed, and at the table. Even a few of his belongings were winding up across the house. A stray pair of shoes, a toothbrush in the bathroom, a hoodie thrown on the couch, a few books of his left on the coffee table, and even his laptop was sitting on the kitchen table.

Out of the media’s way, they were strengthening their relationship.

 

 Two weeks into their month long ‘stay-at-home’ vacation, the three had a talk. The rumors by now were just getting ridiculous, and the trio was getting real sick and tired of them. But don’t worry, the ‘talk’ wasn’t horrible- they had only come to a solution. They had made their bonds, so it wasn’t like they were going to split up anytime soon and make drama, so they figured it was time. They were going to come out to the world about their relationship, and _hopefully_ it’d make the rumors stop…

They had come to a plan. They’d go out for a real nice dinner, and make it their first public date night, and then hopefully that’d spark something in the media… and then Meg would put up a video about it. The plan was a good one, and they all wished it would work.

And it did, _flawlessly._

 

The night started with them arriving at a fancy steak place in downtown LA, and Meg had happily tweeted about her dress. It was the perfect set up for paparazzi to be there. The affections while they ate were played up a bit. Ryan put on his best smile; Meg brushed her arm against Ryan’s arm often, and Gavin even stole bites of food off the other’s plates. They all looked at each other with pure love in their eyes.

The media fell for it _hard_.

When Meg woke the next day, she smelled pancakes, bacon, and eggs. It _had_ to be Ryan’s amazing pancakes, no doubt. With a smile on her face, she pulled on one of Gavin’s hoodies, ( _or maybe it was Ryan’s…_ ) and made her way downstairs. She could hear Gavin’s laughter from the stairwell.

Breakfast was waiting for her when she entered the kitchen. Three plates set out, still steaming from the stove, and her two boyfriends were gathered around Ryan’s laptop with mega-watt smiles. One look over Ryan’s shoulder to look the screen and she knew the date night had been a success. The article had pictures of the trio together,  one with Meg’s hand on Ryan’s, one with her head thrown back as Ryan pouts at Gavin while he steals a bite of food from his plate, and many more of them all talking and smiling. The last one was Gavin slipping his hand into Ryan’s as they left the restaurant and the man’s other arm was around Meg’s waist.

It had been an amazing success, and now they were out there… now they just had to confirm that they were together. But Ryan threw his arms around Meg’s waist and planted a big fat kiss on her lips. She giggled loudly when the other pulled away, and shared a smiling look with her boyfriend.

“I guess it worked?” She asked both of them, turning to skim over the article once more. While the media had clearly picked up their relationship, they left out major gaps, gaps that like _how did they get together?_ or _how long have they been together_? and the biggest one _why did it take so long to come out about it?_ Well, they would fill those gaps soon.

“Come on! Let’s eat, we’ve got a video to film soon!” Meg waved her hands furiously, slipping out of Ryan’s arms to sit down and eat. Ryan and Gavin shut the laptop, plopping into their chairs to eat quickly. It was nice- the pancakes made by Ryan were ‘celebration’ pancakes _(he said that in his goofy, shy tone that Gavin fawned over)_ and they were fantastic.

It took an hour for them all to get ready for the video, meaning eating, cleaning off the kitchen table, getting dressed, and moving the camera stand down to the living room. It’d be a special video- Meg wouldn’t film it in front of her pink wall with the white shelves covered in video game memorabilia, it’d be filmed in the living room with the three of them on the couch.

It’d be a pretty good view too; the large window-wall was in the background that shared a view with the ocean. ‘It would be extra special!’ Meg had explained it to Gavin as she told the Brit to help her bring the camera downstairs.

When they were finally ready, Meg sat on the couch, telling her two boyfriends to wait until she mentioned them, and _then_ they could sit down. The camera started to roll, and Meg put on her signature smile.

“So I guess it should be all over the media now,” that was the first sentence out of her mouth. “For those who have been confused for the past two months, I’ve been included in a very big web of rumors. So you know James Haywood? Oh of course you do!”

She giggled, her curled, red hair bouncing a little as she laughed.

“Well there have been many rumors going around that I’m cheating on Gavin with James… and that’s pretty ridiculous! I mean, _sure_ , I’ve been laughing over them with Gavin, but that’s just ridiculous.”

She purposefully avoided mentioning Ryan for knew, but the blond wasn’t hurt by it as he stood behind the camera. He knew this was a part of the plan.

“But don’t worry- after months of avoiding the questions and the rumors, I have good news,” she motioned for the two men to join her.

“We have some news to share.”

The two men flopped onto the couch, Ryan ending up half on Meg and it made her laugh, along with Gavin, who threw and arm over his girlfriend’s shoulders. Once everyone shifted a little, Meg ending up in Ryan’s lap, and Gavin’s legs tangling with the others’, they continued on.

“We are happily in a relationship,” Meg beamed, and Ryan flushed a deep red when the other two leaned over to kiss the man on both cheeks.

It took a minute for all of them to laugh some more at Ryan’s flush, and Gavin poked fun saying ‘you’re a tomato Ry!’. But they continued on, Ryan speaking this time.

“This part’s for the media- your rumors were terrible,” Ryan teased, and Gavin happily piped up.

“Utter shite! Meg cheating on me? Never!” The Brit laughed. “She loves me too much.” With that, he cupped his girlfriend’s cheek and kissed her on the cheek, the camera catching the kiss. That would _definitely_ not be edited out.

“And to answer the numerous questions we’re going to get- the reason why we’ve been dancing around the questions for so long is because we’ve been figuring this out. Being in a happy, healthy relationship then adding someone else into the mix takes some time, we didn’t want to come out right away then have to deal with the drama if it didn’t last.” Meg answered, and the two men nodded.

“I don’t think I would’ve enjoyed this as much if I had pressure right away,” Ryan really spoke the truth. If they had revealed their relationship early on, Ryan probably would’ve been freaking out the entire time and really wouldn’t have enjoyed himself.

“We figured now was the time to reveal ‘cause your practically living with us now,” Gavin cracked a smile, sharing a warm look with his boyfriend. They all nodded, and glanced up at the camera.

“Well, I’m guessing that’s about it… I might post another Ask Meg soon, but I’ll have to find the time for one,” Meg shrugged. “Can someone go turn the camera off? I’m too lazy and your lap is too nice.”

She snuggled closer to Ryan, who chuckled and nudged Gavin. “I nominate you.”

The Brit groaned, purposefully looking like he was melting off the couch before popping up to stop the recording and turn it off. The second he was done, he was back to the couch, flopping down and putting his head on Meg’s thighs. They were all big cuddle pile, and not one of them was bothered by it.

( _Well, Ryan was a little annoyed because he had to pee and Meg refused to move, but that’s completely different.)_

The video went up and it was perfect. The media was happy, and actually, they were thrilled. The trio was absolutely adorable in their eyes, and it was only minutes after the video up when the stories started to come out, filled with screenshots of the couple cuddling on the couch, all three having love in their eyes.

The plan went off without a hitch, and the media stopped the rumors then and there.

But it’s funny, you see. It’s funny how rumors are, and it’s even funnier when the rumors are _dead_ wrong. Like Meg would cheat on Gavin, or the couple was having a fling with Ryan, or they Gavin was using the two for popularity.

_Sure,_ like that was true.

( _It was far from the truth- and those rumors would make the trio laugh for years.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Aren’t they adorable? :D 
> 
> well I’ve reached an issue, I love this au but I’m utterly lost on what to write next! For the first time in months, I’m asking for prompts for this au, just send them in at geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com!


End file.
